


Hands Touch

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: It’s a total accident. And Judy is mortified when she realises what she’s doing. Oh,gosh, how long has she been doing it for? She has no idea.And she’sstilldoing it.She's holding Violet's hand.---judy wondering if violet's just a gal being a pal or if she's being, y'know, a lesbian





	Hands Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i love them i love them i LOVE: THEM

It’s a _total_ accident. And Judy is mortified when she realises what she’s doing. Oh, _gosh_, how long has she been doing it for? She has no idea.

And she’s _still_ doing it.

She’s holding Violet’s hand.

She should stop. But she can’t exactly just yank her hand away, that would be so. So embarrassing. And- and- oh dear. Why? Why is she like this?

Violet hasn’t said anything. Is she just trying to save Judy the embarrassment?

And it’s not like anyone else is around to see them, the park is so quiet today, so it’s not like Violet is afraid of causing a scene. Maybe she’s just one of those people who holds hands with her friends?

But, it’s _Violet_. Violet does not seem the type. Hell, Judy’s not even the type, or, well, she’s never really had close friends to know if she is or not. But.

But _still_.

She feels herself begin to sweat, as the humiliation sets in. How can she get out of this and make it sound normal? Is Violet awfully uncomfortable right now? Silently praying that Judy will let go of her?

Silently thinking about how strange she is? Has she already agreed with herself never to come out alone with her ever again?

Judy can’t take much more of these thoughts.

“_Oh_.” She cries in frustration, stopping mid-stroll, making Violet stop too with their hands still joined. “Violet, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Judes.” Violet instantly replies, a knowing smile on her face.

“But, really, I didn’t mean to do it, I-“

“Judy, it’s okay.” Violet nods, trying to catch her eye, but Judy isn’t paying much attention as she frantically tries to get her words out.

“But it was an accident- subconscious- I had no idea until-“

“Hey, Judy?” She says, softly squeezing Judy’s hand, and Judy finally takes a pause.

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay. Really.”

“What do you mean it’s okay? It’s… I mean… It’s a little weird, right?”

“Well, _maybe_, to _some_, but. It’s also kinda nice, right?”

“It _is_ nice.” Judy nods, in slight disbelief that _this_ is Violet’s reaction.

“See? You got nothing to embarrassed about, I promise.”

Judy nods, very confused at how nice and calm Violet is being.

“Oh but, how long have I been doing it for?”

“Eh, like five minutes.”

_Five_. _Minutes_.

“Oh, that _is_ embarrassing, Violet, you should’ve told me!”

Violet laughs. “Told you what? “_Hey, Judy, you just grabbed my hand _”? I thought ya knew!”

“No! I wouldn’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position like that!” Judy says, clearly distressed.

“But I’m not uncomfortable!”

_Oh. Okay good_. Judy relaxes a little, and they continue to stroll along the footpath.

But wait.

_Why_ isn’t Violet uncomfortable?

And _why_ is she _still_ holding onto Judy’s hand?!

“Violet?”

“Hm?”

“Are you- I mean. Do you hold hands with a lot of your friends?”

“Nope. Not ever.” Violet says, keeping her face forward.

“_Oh_.”

Judy tries to be okay with that answer and just carry on walking. They’re almost at the little coffee shop Violet is taking them to.

“Violet?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you still holding my hand?”

“Hey, you’re holding my hand too.”

“Yes but, it was an _accident_.”

“So you’ve said.” Violet chuckles. “You wanna stop?”

That is a _ridiculous_ question.

_No_, she doesn’t want to stop. Violet’s hand is so soft and warm and what’s even better is, despite how aware and nervous she is now, it feels so natural. No. She does not want to stop holding Violet’s hand.

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay. What do you want then?”

“What? I don’t know.”

Violet looks at her, the softest look in her eyes. “Hey, come over here a second.” She leads Judy to a more secluded area in the park, behind some trees. Still, not that there’s anyone around.

“Tell me if this is too much, okay?” Violet cups Judy’s cheek with her free hand, and Judy’s heart begins to _race_.

Then Violet places a soft kiss on Judy’s cheek.

She pulls back to see her reaction, and Judy looks sort of puzzled.

“Was that alright?”

“Yes. Yes that was alright- but, what was it for?”

“Because I’ve been dying to kiss you for… A _while_ now, and it seemed like a good time.”

“You- you what?”

“Tell me to never to do again and I won’t, I just, thought it might be okay.”

“Oh.”

_Oh_.

_What_?

_Okay_? It was _more_ than okay.

But _why_ was it more than okay?

“Judes?”

“Yeah just- give me a second- I’m… Not sure what to do.”

“Okay.” Violet nods, “That’s fine.” Totally over the moon that she’s _still_ holding Judy’s hand.

_Okay, okay_. _What should Judy do?_

Nope. She’s got nothing. No idea.

But Violet sees the way she looks at her, with her big brown eyes, full of confusion, like she’s asking Violet for just a little nudge.

So Violet leans in, gently kisses her cheek once more, and this time, she doesn’t pull back so much. She stays close.

Judy looks at Violet, tries to read her face, though her intentions are so clear. But that still doesn’t stop Judy from blurting, “You want me to kiss you, right?”

It takes Violet so much by surprise that she let’s out a laugh, but she’s nodding her head at the same time, as she says, “_Right_.”

“Right.” Judy nods, “Right, right. Okay. Good. Um.”

“Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Just tell me if it’s too much.” Violet whispers, before connecting their lips.

She feels Judy relax almost instantly and is _so_ relieved. She’s had so many butterflies since Judy just casually grabbed her hand like that, she’s surprised they aren’t flying out her _mouth_.

They pull apart, and Judy blinks a lot.

“Okay?”

“Yes. That was nice.” Judy says, staring at her dreamily.

And Violet smiles, so bright, before softly saying, “You wanna get going again?” So as to not completely overwhelm her.

“Right, yes. Alright.” Judy says, as they walk a few steps back towards the footpath, until Judy stops them, “Wait, wait, wait.” She grabs Violet’s other hand, standing on her tip toes as she leans in and kisses Violet’s lips once more.

When they break apart this time, Violet appears to be speechless.

“Too much?” Judy asks, slightly worried.

“Nuh-uh.” Violet shakes her head, and Judy smiles, her eyes twinkling.

“Oh, good. Um. Would you like to get going now?”

“I think we probably should, or else we may we never.”

“Right.” Judy agrees, though she sounds a little disappointed.

“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t rather be doing this.” She says, kissing Judy one last time, and Judy lets out a heavenly sigh, her cheeks flushed pink.

“We could go someplace else after getting coffee? Someplace, meaning, my place? If- if that’s what you’d like?”

“You’ve got coffee at your place, right, Judes?”

“Yes, I’ve got four different brands, three of them are decaf, though I mainly just drink tea, I have lots of tea t-“

“Fantastic, how about we head there, say? Now?”

“Okay.” Judy says, surprised, as a hopeful smile appears on her face. “That’s a good idea.”

Violet can’t help it, she kisses Judy again. And they emerge from the trees, still hand in hand, heading back along the footpath the way they came.

“Did you know that the black cherry tree- like those ones over there- can grow to be _eighty feet tall_?”

“Wow. That’s wonderful, Judes.”

“It is, isn’t it? _Eighty feet_!”

And it is wonderful.

But _Judy_? Violet thinks.

_Judy is the greatest wonder of all._


End file.
